1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage control, and more particularly, to an input/output (I/O) process of a server on a storage.
2. Background Art
In general, in a computer system including a server device and a storage device, the server device and the storage device made by different vendors are connected to each other via a communication network (for example, fibre channel (FC) network or an internet protocol (IP)). When plural microprocessors (MP) (processors that perform a data storing process) mounted on the storage device and memories used by the MPs have deviations at the time of an I/O process of the server device, I/O performance is not improved as intended. In addition, a technique of enabling a controller of a storage to dynamically change an MP for performing processes is known (for example, see US Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-263190).
In a configuration in which a storage device is connected to each of plural server devices, an accessible range of each server device is limited and thus information is distributed, thereby causing an increase in management cost and less convenience. The specific input data may not be accessed from management tasks such as maintenance of server devices or addition of storage capacity. Accordingly, in the I/O of the server devices on the storage devices with a network switch (for example, an FC switch or a router) inserted into a communication network, plural server devices can be connected to the same storage devices by routing of a network switch device. By causing plural server devices to share storage devices, all server devices can access the same data and a server device can access any data, for example, even when another server device malfunctions. The storage capacity can be unitarily managed, which is beneficial in terms of management cost and convenience.